1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a display device. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a bezel structure for a display device and a display device having the bezel structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device such as a television, a tablet, a personal computer, a mobile phone, etc includes a display area that displays images and a bezel that surrounds the display area. The bezel includes a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) and internal circuits that transfer electrical signals. Additionally, the bezel provides a design effect on the display device by implementing various colors based on a bezel structure that includes an ink layer, so that an aesthetic effect of the display device may be improved.